


Ловушка для любопытства

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два дебила - это сила</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка для любопытства

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!

Дайки дернулся, едва не выронив из рук мобильный, и обернулся неохотно — этот голос он узнал бы теперь даже с закрытыми глазами. Кагами загораживал спиной кособокий дверной пролом и недовольно хмурился.

— Вообще-то это мое место, — соврал Дайки.

На самом деле он пришел сюда впервые — старый спортивный зал, где ему нравилось убивать время наедине с самим собой и фотографиями красоток-моделей в телефоне, собрались сносить, на его месте планировали построить какой-то магазин, и сегодня вместо зоны комфорта Дайки обнаружил там толпу рабочих и кучу строительной техники. Но он в принципе редко привязывался — к местам, вещам и особенно к людям, поэтому не расстроился слишком сильно. Дайки знал о еще одном заброшенном здании. Вот только не подозревал, что его, очевидно, уже успел облюбовать Кагами. Ну и плевать, Дайки все равно пришел первым, так что пусть катится.

— Раньше я тебя тут не видел, — процедил Кагами.

— Зато теперь видишь. Так что будь добр, свали уже, раздражаешь.

Дайки поправил расстеленную под спиной куртку и, улегшись удобнее, принялся невозмутимо щелкать кнопками мобильного. Временно повисшая тишина навела на мысль, что Кагами действительно послушался и ушел, но потом раздалось шуршание. Покосившись в сторону, Дайки увидел, что тот, как ни в чем не бывало, бросил в углу сумку и теперь, угрожающе сжав кулаки, направился к нему. Драться он собрался, что ли, кретин?

— Это. Мое. Место. Так. Что. Это. Ты. Свали.

Кагами сердито таращился на него — точь-в-точь как на площадке, когда не удавалось переиграть — и Дайки пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не улыбнуться. А потом стало не до веселья — Кагами вдруг выхватил у него из рук телефон и тут же отскочил на несколько шагов назад.

— Отдай, и я тебя не побью, — Дайки сел, взглядом предупреждая, что не шутит.

— Тащи свою задницу отсюда, тогда отдам, — фыркнул Кагами.

Дайки, не раздумывая, бросился на него, тот отпрыгнул, задрав руку с трубкой высоко над головой. Кулак слабо проехался по его ребрам, можно сказать, и не зацепил. Зато выпад явно разозлил, потому что в следующую секунду Дайки уже сам получил в живот.

Драка вышла короткой, но напряженной — потому что Кагами не уступал, а Дайки не собирался проигрывать. Она длилась бы и дольше — с каждым пропущенным ударом мысль, что калечить Кагами нельзя, все активнее выветривалась из головы — но Дайки смог провести подсечку, повалив его на спину, и потянулся за телефоном. Он заметил, что дурацкая цепочка, которую Кагами не снимал даже во время игр, накрутилась на пальцы, только когда тонкие звенья лопнули от резкого движения. Висевшее на цепочке кольцо покатилось по полу, чудом не угодив в одну из глубоких щербин.

— Ах ты сука!

Пинок вышел неожиданным — таким, что бок обожгло резкой болью и выбило воздух из легких. А затем, словно в замедленном кадре, Дайки увидел, как Кагами вскочил на ноги, подбежал к темнеющей в покосившейся стене дырище и без раздумий бросил туда трубку.

— Выкуси, — он сдул со лба взмокшую челку и победно усмехнулся.

— Кретин, — Дайки поднялся и отпихнул его толчком в грудь.

Кагами не сопротивлялся, видимо, уже сам факт превосходства радовал его до усрачки. Отряхнувшись, он наклонился и подобрал свое кольцо. Дайки решил, что отметелит его по полной, сразу как вернет мобильный. Вот только провалился тот глубоко — Дайки просунул руку в брешь по самое плечо и смог дотронуться до пластикового бока телефона лишь кончиками пальцев.

— Ну и что ты наделал, идиот? — рявкнул он, поднявшись на цыпочки — казалось, так шансов дотянуться больше.

— Что, никак? — с наигранным сочувствием ухмыльнулся Кагами и подошел вплотную. — Дай попробую, у меня руки длиннее.

— Еще бы это на мозги как-то влияло, — только и успел сказать Дайки: Кагами отстранил его плечом и смело втиснул руку в щель. Дайки зашипел, чувствуя, как зазубренный камень больно впился в кожу.

— Да отвали ты! — он попробовал оттолкнуть Кагами — толку все равно было не много. 

— Не могу, — пробормотал тот удивленно.

Дайки закатил глаза — к черту телефон, избить придурка прямо сейчас! — и дернул рукой. И зашипел, едва не вывихнув локоть.

— Что за хрень?!

— Застряли? — Кагами, выпучив глаза, пялился на кажущееся теперь неимоверно узким отверстие. — Твою же мать!

— Пиздец, — процедил Дайки. — Это все из-за тебя, дебил!

— А вот и ни хрена, если бы ты не приперся!.. Да не пихайся, кретин, больно же!

 

Когда стало понятно, что, дергаясь и вырываясь, они делают только хуже друг другу и, что самое главное, себе, пришлось смириться и начать действовать сообща. Дайки ждал, пока Кагами тянул руку, то и дело меняя углы, и наоборот, потом они пробовали освободиться синхронно, потом стали подталкивать друг друга по очереди. Однако ничего не помогло. Протиснуться вдвоем в каменную ловушку было просто, а вот выбраться из нее, не травмировавшись — невозможно.

— Ну и что будем делать? — устало поинтересовался Дайки: исцарапанное запястье ныло, от полусогнутого положения онемела спина, но сесть бы все равно не удалось. — Мы могли бы вызвать спасателей, если бы один идиот не выкинул мой телефон…

— Да заткнись ты уже! — Кагами явно в последний момент удержался, чтобы не пихнуть его. — Можем позвонить по моему. 

Он завел руку за спину и закопошился, обследуя карманы на брюках. Дайки сосредоточенно смотрел ему в лицо — раскрасневшееся от напряжения, оно было очень близко, каждую ресницу пересчитать можно — до тех пор, пока Кагами не вздохнул раздраженно:

— Не достаю!

Дайки закатил глаза — да что ж все у него через одно место?

— Где он? 

— В правом заднем.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Дайки придвинулся вплотную. Прямо перед носом оказалось плечо Кагами — загорелая, но все равно светлая и очень гладкая кожа. Окатило почти детским желанием проверить, такая же ли она гладкая на ощупь, но Дайки переборол себя, чтобы тут же сделать еще более глупую вещь. Задница у Кагами была упругой, почти каменной — тот будто нарочно поджал ягодицы, пытаясь избежать прикосновения. До кармана Дайки добрался не сразу, но не из-за плохой координации движений.

— Эй, хватит лапать меня! — выпалил Кагами.

На его щеках проступил неровными пятнами румянец, и Дайки невольно усмехнулся — злить Кагами было приятно даже в такой курьезной, но опасной ситуации.

В кармане обнаружился твердый квадрат, сердце екнуло от облегчения, но вытащив находку на свет, Дайки разочарованно выругался — это оказался бумажник.

— Че-ерт, — простонал Кагами. — Значит, в сумке!

Дайки прикинул расстояние — сумка валялась далеко, не дотянуться, даже если сесть на шпагат.

— Бля! — он со злостью дернул зажатой в каменных тисках рукой, и перед глазами все поплыло от боли.

 

Полоса солнечного света на полу, проникавшая в здание через щербатый квадрат, некогда бывший окном, стремительно уменьшалась, словно подсыхающая лужа: вечерело. Мобильный Кагами битый час надрывался одной и той же попсовой мелодией: Дайки уже подумывал швырнуть кроссовок в надежде заткнуть осточертевший девайс.

— Куроко, — сообщил Кагами, когда телефон зазвонил в первый раз.

— Он может сюда прийти? — оживился Дайки. 

— Теоретически — да. Он знает, что это мое место, — Кагами намеренно сделал акцент на последних словах, за что тут же получил пинок.

На практике Куроко предпочел названивать, очевидно, считая, что рано или поздно вызываемый абонент ответит. А потом и вовсе бросил попытки.

Дайки все на свете отдал бы сейчас за холодный душ — в бетонном мешке было жарко, как в парнике. Кагами тоже обливался потом, но это не напрягало, напротив, Дайки молча смотрел, как блестящие капли скапливаются на его вискам, чтобы потом скатиться по щеке, шее и ниже. Зрелище завораживало, возможно, потому, что кроме голых стен тут больше и не на что было смотреть.

— Я сюда всегда приходил подумать, — сказал вдруг Кагами и облизнул — наверняка соленую — верхнюю губу. — Перед играми. Когда хотел сосредоточиться в тишине. Сейчас вот тоже. Тренер сказала, что нужно освоить что-нибудь новое — старые приемы все уже видели…

— Выше головы не прыгнешь.

— Да пошел ты! — хмыкнул Кагами и пробормотал вдруг. — Черт, как я буду играть, если лишусь руки?

Он уставился на Дайки испуганно — и впервые внутри дрогнуло что-то кроме раздражения.

— Херню-то не пори, — он несильно толкнул Кагами локтем. — Вытащат нас, и все будет нормально.

На самом деле он не был так уж сильно уверен: запястье, похоже, отекло и распухло, с одной стороны на него болезненно давил камень, с другой — рука Кагами. Судя по тяжелым вздохам, Кагами чувствовал себя не лучше. Но это еще не было поводом кукситься.

— Кто вытащит? Куроко не пришел, Момои не знает, где тебя искать, а больше тут и людей-то не бывает…

Кагами безвольно опустил голову, челка упала на глаза. Дайки захотелось врезать ему, чтобы привести в чувство, но в конце концов он успокоил себя глубоким вздохом и спросил:

— Что, вот так просто сдашься? Можем попробовать расковырять дырку…

— Чтобы рухнула вся стена? Нет, я, конечно, знал, что ты кретин…

— А лучше сидеть и наматывать сопли на кулак?

— Рукой я уже почти готов пожертвовать, но подыхать из-за твоей глупости не собираюсь!

— Ну и сиди!

Новая идея придала сил, и Дайки уверенно осмотрел ловушку. По краю плиты змеились мелкие трещинки: Кагами мог оказаться прав. А мог и ошибаться. Дайки подцепил пальцами неровный камень, тот ожидаемо сидел крепко, и расшатывать было неудобно, но ухватиться получше Дайки не успел — Кагами вжался в него всем телом, стараясь оттеснить и протиснуться к намеченному камню. 

— На себя тяни, а не толкай, болван!

— Да отцепись ты! — Дайки скрутил в кулаке его майку, Кагами больно впился пальцами в предплечье.

И замер. Дайки замер тоже — он чувствовал теплое дыхание Кагами щекой и почти слышал, как бьется его сердце. Ритмично и гулко, как мяч по паркету. А на ресницах Кагами поблескивал пот, когда он моргал. И над губой.

Так странно. Дайки подался вперед, прихватывая ртом горячую влагу и соль, рука Кагами скользнула по спине, под майку, большая и жесткая. Легла на поясницу так, будто там всегда находилось специально отведенное для нее место, и Дайки невольно прогнулся, прижимаясь плотнее. Кагами тихо выдохнул ему в губы, отстранился, царапнув зубами по подбородку, обжег дыханием шею, вынудив Дайки запрокинуть голову. Кожа у него действительно оказалась такой же гладкой, как на вид — не только руки, но и спина, и везде, куда Дайки успел дотянуться в лихорадочном порыве ощупать. Кагами дрожал под прикосновениями и целовал его жадно — тоже везде, где мог. Дайки не думал, что это может быть так круто.

Он вообще не думал. Жар, копившийся в теле весь день, вдруг схлынул в низ живота, в штанах стало тесно — еще и оттого, что Кагами давил бедром на его пах. Воспользовавшись позой, Дайки потерся о него и застонал — волна теплой дрожи прокатилась по телу, поставив дыбом волоски — даже на запечатанной в ловушке руке. Дайки почти забыл о ней и вспомнил, только когда решил, что двумя руками трогать Кагами будет удобнее.

— Твою мать! — он вздрогнул, тряхнув плечом — Кагами тут же отпрянул, напрягся весь, приготовившись то ли бить, то ли отражать удар. — Да нет же, идиот…

Дайки рывком притянул его к себе свободной рукой, Кагами уперся ладонью ему в грудь, но быстро сдался — похоже, тащился ото всего не меньше. На этот раз Дайки действовал еще решительнее — чтобы не успеть испугаться и передумать: вывернув ладонь неудобно, протиснул ее Кагами в штаны и обхватил горячий влажный член. Собственный дрогнул, будто отозвавшись на фантомное касание, а в следующую секунду Кагами накрыл его рукой через брюки. Дайки застонал сквозь зубы и толкнулся в кулак.

Это было безумно. Безумно хорошо. Волны возбуждения накатывали, чередуясь горячая с холодной, в паху тянуло сладко, но еще круче было слышать, как захлебывается воздухом Кагами каждый раз, когда Дайки с нажимом проводил ладонью по его члену. Зажатой между телами рукой не получалось задать ритм, в котором Дайки привык дрочить себе, а еще до одури хотелось, чтобы Кагами тоже залез к нему в штаны. Но из-за дурацкого положения приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. 

Кагами кончил почти сразу, как добрался-таки до его члена. Дайки чувствовал рваные выдохи шеей и бешеную пульсацию в ладони, а потом остались только рука Кагами, запах Кагами и широко распахнутые глаза Кагами — так тот смотрел на площадке, когда Дайки обманывал его очередным финтом. Изумление и восторг, только примесь хорошей спортивной злости в этот раз заменяла бьющая под дых интимность. Дайки сорвался, выплескиваясь в трусы, даже не от давления поглаживающей ладони, а от этого чертова взгляда. Победа и поражение, два в одном.

— Бляя…

Он вытер руку о майку, краем которой потом промокнул взмокший лоб, и бессильно опустился на пол. И только после этого понял, что вторая рука свободно выскользнула из расщелины.

Кагами пялился на свою, как на восьмое чудо света — похоже, неожиданное освобождение поразило его куда больше, чем оргазм.

А вот Дайки поразил именно оргазм. И ужасно клонило в сон.

— Эй, а телефон? — окрикнул Кагами его в спину.

Дайки остановился, молча разглядывая его — взлохмаченного, с по-прежнему приспущенными штанами.

— Хер с ним. И ничего не было, понял?

Это было уже лишнее: Дайки прекрасно знал, что Кагами не станет орать о случившемся на каждом шагу, но все равно сказал. Кагами не ответил, только принялся молча собирать вещи. Ждать его Дайки не собирался.

***  
На вопросы Сацуки по поводу перебинтованного запястья, Дайки сказал, что упал. Она вряд ли поверила, но допытываться не стала, просто попросила быть осторожнее. Именно этим Дайки и собирался заниматься: ровно неделю он обходил чертов старый дом за километр и даже выпросил у родителей деньги на новый мобильный.

А потом плюнул на все — одна дурацкая случайность еще не делала его педиком. И то, что ему понравилось — не делало. И даже то, что он бы, возможно, повторил, в более комфортных и менее опасных для здоровья условиях.  
А вернуть телефон хотелось чисто из принципа.

— Попробуй этим, — раздалось за спиной, когда он уже полчаса безуспешно ковырял в дыре найденной по дороге палкой, пытаясь подцепить дурацкую трубку.

Кагами с серьезным видом протягивал ему сачок на прочном длинном древке. В этот раз он не лез, позволив все сделать самому, и через пару минут Дайки вытащил поцарапанный и разрядившийся мобильный на свет.

— Сильно болит? — Кагами виновато посмотрел на его запястье. Сам он тоже, очевидно, прятал ссадины под длинными рукавами. И не только их — под высоким воротником: насколько Дайки помнил, засосов он оставил немало.

— Нормально все.

— Ну и ладно тогда, — Кагами переступил с ноги на ногу.

Его неловкость, казалось, можно было пощупать.

— Как твоя тренировка? — как можно равнодушнее спросил Дайки.

— Тренер разоралась, — неуверенно улыбнулся Кагами. — Из-за того, что повредил руку. Теперь заставляет бегать.

— И правильно. Дыхалка у тебя ни к черту.

— Чего? Да ты сам пыхтел, как старый дед!

— Эй, я не…

Дайки замер на полуслове: это точно было не то, что хотелось обсуждать. Делать это вообще было куда проще, чем говорить.

Кагами молчал тоже, но взгляд не отводил. Придурок. Нужно было уходить.

— Может, поедим где-нибудь? — сказал вдруг Кагами. — Я сюда прямо с утра притащился, не завтракал даже…

Дайки моргнул удивленно — это он так извиняется? Или… или. 

— Если ты платишь, — подумав, ответил он. 

И развернулся, зная, что Кагами пойдет следом.   
Он никогда не привязывался — к местам, вещам и особенно к людям. Сделать исключение было даже интересно.


End file.
